To the Well!
by Breezy-chan
Summary: Every Higurashi can use the well. Souta doesn’t use it because Kagome tells him it’s too dangerous. But on one boring day, curiosity gets the best of him…
1. To the Well!

Okay people. This is just a small one-shot about Souta taking a 'trip' down the well. We all know he can, every Higurashi can. He just doesn't do it because Kagome tells him that he shouldn't until he's older. Well let's see what a little curiosity can do…

Disclaimer: I was watching Inuyasha on Adult Swim the other day. Then another annoying commercial came on to announce to everyone I don't own Inuyasha. So I changed the channel.

**Summary: **_One-shot. Every Higurashi can use the well. Souta doesn't use it because Kagome tells him it's too dangerous. But on one boring day, curiosity gets the best of him… _

To the Well! 

Kami… I never will get to do anything fun. My school had a Teacher's In Service day, so I didn't have to go to school. All my friends are out doing fun stuff while I sit at home alone. I can't even do homework, because I did it all yesterday! I can't even talk with Kagome; she's in the feudal era….

Wait a second- I can go to the feudal era, too!

But I can't forget what Kagome told me…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Souta listen, I know you want to go with me on my adventures, but you can't." Kagome told him firmly._

"_But why not, sis?"_

"_Because it's really dangerous there. If anything were to happen to you I could never forgive myself! Please understand!" She pleaded. _

"_Fine, only for you." _

"_Thank you, Souta, thank you so much."_

_**End flash back**_

'Thank you so much Souta! I would hate it if you got to have as much fun as me!' I can picture Kagome saying that to me now. I thought she loved me? For all I know, she doesn't want me to go because she has another brother!

Or another family…

Or another secret!

Maybe she married Inuyasha and had kids!

That's it, I can't take it anymore! It's driving me insane! I have to go and find out what my sister is hiding! Let's see, I need a weapon…

The kitchen?

I checked. Nothing but chop sticks and dull knives. Well Buyo was there, too. But I don't think he would enjoy being used in combat. Is he a demon cat like Sango's? Kagome told me her cat can transform. How does she?

Anyway, I decided to examine all other rooms in my house to find a decent weapon. I thought I would have to use Buyo until I saw the perfect thing- my grandfather's trusty demon be gone powder stuff.

It hadn't worked on Inuyasha, but maybe it was because he was only half demon. Yeah, that has to be the reason. What will I call my attack? How about 'Evil powders that Will Destroy'? I guess it's a little long. I'll just call it 'Powder'.

Now I need a piece of the shard… Wait! Kagome always has that backup piece she hid under her mattress!

I bolted to her room and took the tiny jewel. Yes, I was succeeding in my plan! Now I can see the wonders Kagome does!

I had opened my front door, preparing to leave to the well when I saw Hojo! Why was he here? Doesn't he have a life?

"Hey Souta, is Kagome here?" Oh give me a break! I can see past that innocent tone, buddy! You like my sister! Grrr... I don't care how nice you are! You are not dating my sister!

"Hello Hojo! Kagome is not here at that moment, sorry!" Sweet innocent tone right back! Now this dude has got to leave. I have to get to the well!

"Where is she?" Kami, does he ever give up? What would Kagome say?

"Um, she's, a, baby sitting!" Wooh! Good save!

"Were she baby sitting at, if you don't mind my asking!" Is he a stalker or something?

"I don't have a clue! I'm her brother, why would she tell me!" I'm on a role!

"Okay, tell her I stopped by and I'm calling her at 7:00. By the way, can you explain to me why you are holding powder?"

Gee, I have no clue! Let's see… I'm crazy? No, to obvious. I'm cooking? That's a good one to believe!

"Well Hojo, I'm cooking!"

"Really? I love to bake! What are you making?" Ahh! He never gives it a rest!

"Um, see ya!" I slammed the door on his face and ran to the back door. Real smooth I thought.

Now, to the well!

I left through the back, checked to see any sign of Hojo, and ran like a crazy kid to the well.

Here it goes, I'm going to jump in, and take a peak around the place, and leave.

Yeah, right. I wanted to stay and help look for the Shikon No Tama! What would I wish for? Who knows?

I hopped into the well and felt- light. Bright lights wrapped themselves around me as I was escorted to the bottom.

Now, here's my chance! No chickening out from now on. I made it this far.

I took a peak. Just a peak…

WOW!

Kagome never mentioned how pretty it was!

I made my way over to the god tree and relaxed…

This was great! I'm never going to leave!

Then I saw two people walking toward me. One was a really tall guy wearing black and... purple? His hair was black and pulled back into a… pony tail? He was holding a stick, wearing jewelry, and had sandals on. I think he's gay.

Well, I thought that before he groped the good looking chick in that pretty kimono with a boomerang.

"HENTAI!" She called out and slapped him.

"I BLAME THE HAND!" He said to his defense, pointing to some beads around his evil 'hand'.

"Hey guys! I'm looking for the Shikon jewel!" I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"You are? Is Naraku possessing you, too?" The pretty girl asked me.

Naraku… wasn't he Inuyasha's brother? Or was that Kouga? I forgot! I'm going to assume Naraku is his brother and it's good…

"Yes I am!"

Bad thing to say…

"Hirokaikotsu!" AHH! The over sized boomerang is after me! AHH!

Well, I ducked, and it missed me. Yes! Now for my attack…

"POWDER!" I threw it at them. All of it. Including the glass jar.

"Lady Sango, maybe he's just crazy…"

"But he looks so innocent. Maybe he lost his family to Naraku."

I was about to say something when a chick on a… feather? A chick was flying on a giant feather. Now I'm creeped. Can I fly on a feather?

"Naraku has a message…"

"Man lady! How much make-up can a person wear? And how do you fly on that feather?"

The two people laughed while the other lady retorted, "That's it, kid! You're going to die!"

"AHHH!" I wasted no time jumping back in the well and running home. I guess Kagome was right, too dangerous. The lady on the feather didn't have to use an attack to get me out of there! I'll wait until Kagome thinks I'm ready.

Or at least my powder works.

_**Back in the feudal era…**_

Kagura was a bit shocked by Souta. Miroku bit his lip, "Lady Sango, did he look a bit like Kagome to you?"

"Yeah, you know, I think we should just let this be our little secret."

"Where did Kagura go?"

"I'm not sure, as long as that kid doesn't come back!" With that, Sango and Miroku marched to the village in peace. Well they wanted to…

"HENTAI!"

"SANGO WAIT! I BLAME THE HAND!"

Ha-ha. I always wondered why he never tried to go in. This is a one- shot unless people want me to some how continue…

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	2. Inuyasha's Clone

Here it is, another chaotic chapter to this used to be one-shot fic. So it's a two-shot now? Odd. Well, here you go!

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Clone

>>>

It's been a week since my little trip. Kagome came home blabbing about how her and Inuyasha got in _another _fight. I swear they're married. Then she got to a topic I didn't want to hear about.

"So Sango and Miroku… the ones I told you like each other but don't realize it yet, ran into Kagura and a new part of Naraku."

"Really?" My mom asked in a way to cheery voice.

"Yeah… though they wouldn't mention much 'bout him, only that he was to dumb to be a threat."

"WHY THOSE…" I paused, catching the odd stares everyone was passing on to me, "Um, sugar out burst!" Whew, nice cover! They bought it, with skeptical looks, though. I coughed and ran out of the room, with my noodles. It was time to plot revenge!

So the powder of doom or whatever it was called didn't work no problem! I'll just use my soccer ball of fury! That couple will beg for mercy when I show them my skills!

And people, do I have skills!

I grabbed my soccer ball, put the extra shard in my pocket, and raced off to the well! Praying to kami Kagome didn't catch me!

I jumped in, landed perfect, and climbed out.

Scanning the perimeter, I came across nothing. I felt I was safe, so I ran off west, just because I felt like it. I didn't notice how dark it was until I stopped. I checked my digital clock, and holy crap! I was running for three straight hours, ever since six! Was I a hanyou? Who knew!

I was too tired to realize I was sleeping on the dirty ground, curses!

I awoke the next morning at around seven to come face to face with a girl.

A very pretty girl. Prettier than my girlfriend. Her long, wavy black hair flowed well with her brown mischievous eyes.

One word hit me, _LOVE_!

I jumped up and beamed at her, "Hello gorgeous! What's your name?"

She giggled, "Rin! What's yours?"

"Souta, so Rin, do you know Inuyasha?"

She grimaced, "My lord doesn't let me speak of him."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why ever not?"

"Well…" our conversation ended when a fricken' toad started to talk like Don Vito. Then a two head dragon came in and took my love away. NO! Stupid toad!

"Hey, toad, get another girlfriend, she's mine!"

The toad screamed out something like, "Thaisnot Rin belolorsess yodumhuma!" I swear he's Don Vito!

Then, Inuyasha strolled in! Wait, never mind. It looked a bit like him, but the armor, outfit, and markings told me other wise. Besides, no doggie ears.

"Stay away from RIN! This Sessoumaru…"

"Wait, you know you're speaking in third person, right? And you're Inuyasha's clone, right?"

"No, he's Inuyasha's _half_ brother!" The toad stated clear enough to hear, even though the voice was irritating.

"So, Lord Fluffy, can I have Rin back?" Okay, bad idea to call him fluffy, his eyes turned red and he took out his sword. I dropped my soccer ball and ran like hell. I'm too young to die! Me and Rin didn't hook up yet!

Hours have passed… it's five… thirty. Rin and I have yet to make contact; I regret not giving her my screen name. Do they _have_ computers in this time period? Do they at least have _phones_? Maybe I should've just given her my address.

Pity.

I lost my favorite soccer ball and have no way to get home. Where's the well? Where's the evil couple?

Where's Rin?

I swear, if Kagome ever figures out where I am and why I didn't come home... I'll never hear the end of it. She'd probably get her hubby to murder me. Typicle wife.

>>>

**Heavensdarkestshadow**: _Thanks for being the first person to review this fic! I made chapter two at least!_

**Toboe**: _Alright… I did make another chapter to those who wanted me to continue. I'm glad you thought it was humorous. _

**ms. uniqueful**_: I know… Miroku and Sango have the best moments. I just had to make them bare witness to the insanity._

_>>>_

Haha, Souta is in love, again! He seems VERY out of character, I know. But that's what makes it good! I REALLY wanted this to be a one-shot, so I don't know if I should make him ever come back…. Mwahahaahaha!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	3. Another Song, Another Stalker

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be here writing on a fan site? I rest my case. I do not own Inuyasha or the songs 'Build Me Up, Buttercup' or 'Hey Jude'. I wish I did, though.

Chapter 3: Another Song, Another Stalker

>>>

Boredom is the only word I could possibly use to describe my predicament. Once I assumed Inuyasha's clone was hot off my trail, I decided to look for my soul mate, a.k.a Rin. Well, you can imagine I didn't find her, or I would be happy.

People, right now, _I am **not** happy. _

I haven't eaten ever since I left home yesterday and I think I'm dehydrating. People, when your guardian ever mentions to you to eat all of your meal because kids are out there in Africa starving, believe it. I think I could even eat something off the ground that's been there for more than five seconds.

Ewe, okay, not really, but I am pretty hungry.

I'm walking on a dirt path with my soccer ball as the sun sets. I checked my watch… 6:42 pm. So, I'm alone as the sun sets. It's like one of those horror movies where the kid gets eaten and no one cares about them. If anyone has ever seen a movie like that.

I guess if I sing, I'll forget about my problems or something. That's what some people do. They sing so they forget about being scared. Okay, here it goes… I'll sing 'Build Me Up, Buttercup'. Here goes nothing…

"_Why do you build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down – and mess me around._

_And worse of all, you never call baby, when you say you will,_

_But I love you still!_

_I need you, more than anyone darling._

_You know that I have from the start._

_So build me up, buttercup – _

_Don't break my heart."_

Wow, it is really working! I guess it won't hurt if I start to dance…

"_I'll be over at 10, you told me time and again_

_but you're late, I'll wait around and then I run to the door_

_I can't take it anymore, it's not you._

_You let me down again. _

_HEY, HEY, HEY! _

_Baby, baby just try to find-_

_HEY, HEY, HEY!_

_A little time and I'll make you mine!_

_HEY, HEY, HEY!_

_I'll be home, beside the phone, waiting for you!_

_Ohhoohoo!_

I stopped dancing and singing when I heard something from a bush. It sounded like… an animal. And people, when you think it's a cute little bunny, it's actually a psychotic-stalking-raping murderer. I tried to block it out and sang even louder while I kept my eyes on the bushes… I even went back to dancing. Though… I started The Beatles, Hey Jude instead…

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song, and make it better._

_Remember, to let in under your heart._

_Then you can start to make it better."_

I saw the bushes move again and caught the sound of a suppressed laugh. I knew it was time to high tail it outta there, so I was slowly walking backwards away from the bushes, I decided to stop my entertainment and focus on saving my pitiful life. Then I saw something absolutely horrifying.

It was so scary… I dropped my Soccer Ball of Doom…

Standing there laughing hysterically, was three teenage guys in little itty bitty clothes. They all had pointy ears and silver hair. Well… one guy had black hair and a headband instead, but they still all look relatively similar.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, picking up my soccer ball-weapon-thing.

The guy with black hair stopped laughing to answer, "I'm Kouga, prince of wolves. I thought I heard singing so I came to check it out… I wasn't expecting some little kid in weird clothes to be singing to girls who aren't even there!"

"Huh?"

One guy with a mohawk spoke up, "Yeah, who's Jude and Buttercup?"

Curses they think I'm crazy too! I've had enough of odd people.

"Wait, you smell like…" the Kouga dude sniffed me and I let out a blush. What was he, gay too? Listen, I have nothing against gay people. It's just when you try to be gay with me there's a problem, cause I don't think I can marry Rin and some guy.

"Ginta, you smell that?" one wolf asked.

"Yeah Hakkaku, I do! I can't believe it! This kid smells like…"

"Kagome!" Kouga finished for the two and stared intently at me, "You're Kagome's brother?"

"How'd you know that? Are you another obsessive dude who stalks my sister?" I questioned him not enjoying the fact I'd have to put up with another guy who likes her.

"Actually, I plan on mating you're sister. Would you like me to take you back to her? She would be so proud of me and thrilled to see you're okay." He said with pride ringing throughout his voice.

I have to got admit, Kouga seemed pretty awesome. But Inuyasha was still my hero…and wait, did me say MATE?

**MATE KAGOME? MY SISTER? **I think **not! **Besides, she's already married with kids! Poor guy has no clue I'm an Uncle.

"Listen, you're a little late to, ahem, mate Kagome," I told him while choking on the whole mate situation. I thought I told her to be a nun or something.

"**What?" **he roared, making me afraid to explain, even though I did.

"Yeah, she's with Inuyasha, that cool dude with that awesome hair and doggie ears."

What have I just done?

"**SHE'S WITH DOG BREATH?" **

"_And _having his kids!" This was fun and intimidating at the same time.

"**SHE'S HAVING HIS PUPS TOO? WHAT THE…" **Whoa, he just swore! He just said the mother of all words… the infamous word that starts with 'f' and ends with 'k' and people, I'm not talking about the word firetruck here.

Well, he was going insane and I thought it was time to run for my life.

Memo to self; no more discussing my knowledge with people who obsess over Kagome.

It's a bad idea.

>>>

**Marauder Megan:** _Yeah, he never got out! Lol… As for will Kagome let him travel around with her, you'll see. I don't know if she'll even find out, I've haven't decide on that as of yet. Thanks for reviewing, you rock!_

**hamgirl:** _Wow, you really did love! I can't believe you put this on your favorites lists! That makes me want to continue! _

**toboe:** _Haha, he's sees Rin again, soon! And It's not pretty how Sessoumaru reacts when Souta asks Rin… oops, I almost told you! Uses you have to wait to find out!_

**TigerChickTigriss:** _Yeah, thanks for thinking it's funny! It's sort of hard to do, since Souta really isn't himself! I'll do as many updates as it takes to make sure the story ends properly. Thanks for your support and review, it means so much! _

**HikariUsa:** _Thanks for the review and stating you liked how it was funny! I'll keep on updateing, of course! _

_>>>_

What is there to say? I was expecting this to be a one-shot and even maybe flames for it being so out of character. But well, I guess not. You people like it and think it's really funny. You don't know how much that means to me. So, please keep inspiring me, because I have no time to inspire myself!

Please review; it would be a nice thing to do!


	4. For the Love of Food!

**Into the Well!**

**4. For the Love of Food!**

**If I owned Inuyasha I'd be a leading lady and Kouga's devoted mate! Alas, I'm not even mentioned and Kouga is still in love with Kagome… lucky girl…**

---

I'm starving. I could _really_ go for a rice cake or something. There's no decent food in this place. I tried to look for berries, but I got hives just from looking at them. I looked for a rabbit or squirrel or something with some meat, even though (and I'll never say this aloud) I'd never kill an innocent little animal. Well, I _did_ find an evil bunny-demon. That wasn't fun. He chased me for… ummm… a very long time… I have no real specifics on why he chased me, though. Maybe it's because I'm so good looking, but who knows.

Well, my trusty watch states that the current time is 7:30 in the morning, but it feels like 6 and I'm currently standing in the middle of a river.

That's right; I'm standing in the middle of a river. I'm hoping to catch a fish. Not a demon fish, either.

As I'm suffering, I realized that I completely forgot the whole reason I'm here! My reason is not to get Rin to marry me (though it's on my to-do list) or to fight feudal era crime with my amazing weapons (I have no weapons at the moment) but to find out about Kagome's secret life. It's to find my nieces and/or (probably and) nephews and to see my hero give my sister the world on a platter. Who knows… perhaps she'll share.

Oh dude, it's a fish that's dumb enough to swim toward me! _Come here little fishy, Souta wants to eat you! Yum-yum-yum! _Okay, I'll put my hands in front of it and grab when it comes close! Yes, and the good part about this is the fish is ugly, so I won't feel that bad about eating him… or her.

Good fishy… come on, come on!

Okay… now the fishy has stopped swimming. What the heck's he doing? I think it's looking at me. I've been found out, crap!

I sprint out of the river and hide behind the grass (the grass was rather high). Slowly, I peak at the Fish of Evil. It's still there, as if it's mocking me. Grrrr... evil fish should get run over! Or at least put in my tummy. I decide food is more important to me than fearing a bite mark.

I charge back into the river, ready to catch some breakfast when the fish swims away. I scared the fish off. I… scared… the… fish… off…

Those words didn't appeal to me.

I must get food! This is the end of the world! NOOOOO!

Wait, Kagome always came home with random crap from villages! They said they loved her because she was a miko!

I've got a plan!

All I need is a village, or a map, or dry pants. Why would Kagome want to live here is beyond me, that whacked-out sister. Why couldn't Mom have had a boy instead? Then I wouldn't have to worry about her, ahem, 'mating' boys that wear loin clothes.

I walk for what seemed like forever when I spot some squirrel chick that looks like she's six playing with acorns. I figure she must know where a village is, so I ask her, "Hey, Squirrel Girl, do you know where the nearest village is?"

She blinked then got all mad, "I'm a _boy fox_ not a _girl_ _squirrel_ you human!"

"Gee, calm down! I just wanna know where the nearest village is! Tell me and I'll leave you alone!"

He crossed his arms, "Why should I help you?" he sniffs and his eyes widen, "Hey, you smell like Kagome!"

Oh great, another clueless stalker, I should fill him in since he's so young, maybe he won't freak out like the wolf dude. "Please, don't follow my sister around anymore. She doesn't really care about or you and she definitely doesn't love you."

His smile fades, "W-what?"

I laugh in remorse, "I'm sorry I must inform you of the bad news, but I guess Kagome's busy."

"What bad news?" he asks while his wide eyes fill with water.

"You love my sister, correct?"

"Not like that…" poor sap's in denial. Kagome makes my job so hard.

"Listen, it's too late! She already has a mate. She doesn't like you! You're just a toy to her! She even has a family!"

He looked bewildered rather than upset, "Who's she mated with?"

"Inuyasha, of course!"

His right eye twitched, "Inuyasha, huh?" he looked at the ground, "I should've known."

"It's okay; don't beat yourself up about it! I only found out about it a few days ago myself."

He smirked. It wasn't a cute six-year-old smirk; it was an evil plotting smirk. Man, he's cool, "Tell you what, _human._ The nearest town is just north of here… a bit in front of Bone Eaters Well."

I smiled in disbelief, "Thanks friend!"

"Not so fast, in return, I want to know how you know this," Ummm… I'm not sure. How do I know this? I know I knew what I let him know I thought I knew yet not totally sure I knew but had to know and think I know but I was never _entirely_ sure I really knew what I thought I knew was really what I know to be true knowing what I know. If that's so, how do I know what I knew I know?

I'll make something up, "I saw them kissing!"

He sighed, "Thanks for the information. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Oh, and don't tell Kagome you saw me or I told you of her mating. I want it to be a surprise!" Well, I didn't want her to find out at all. Kagome never liked my kind of surprises.

---

I'm going to the village now. I feel bad, though. Fox Boy looked heartbroken. I don't think Inuyasha can evade all of Kagome's stalkers. Why couldn't my sister be ugly or something? Then maybe she would be single and dateless.

Wait a second, if she's supposedly gorgeous, than aren't I as well? Did I inherit those great looks? It must be true!

I, Higurashi Souta, am _sexy._

Hah! Now I can have all women I want! That perverted monk Kagome always talks about won't have anything on me!

Yes, life is good!

Well, it was.

"Are you good enough to travel? There is a village nearby," Some miko chick in an outfit I saw Kagome sporting a couple times was bandaging up some old fool. She had long hair (someone should give her some conditioner) put into a long ponytail. She had a bow and arrow case with her, so she could most likely kick my butt if I ticked her off too bad. Her eyes, they were soulless. They scared me. Then again, a lot of things do. She kind of looked like Kagome, except Kagome is hyper and always on a sugar rush, this chick seemed serious.

The old fool smiled and got up to go, "Thank you, Lady Kikyo, but I'm fine. So long!" The loser ran right past me like he was late for class. Except he couldn't be going to school, since he was old and the feudal era most likely had no public schools.

The Miko girl dubbed Lady Kikyo smiled weakly at me, "You look strange, little boy, where are you from?"

I huffed. Another nosy citizen of the world, I just hope she's not like Hobo (err… Hojo), "I'm from… uh… out of town."

She glared at me, "You resemble my reincarnation. Are you related to Kagome?"

I smiled innocently, "Maybe?"

She went evil in two seconds flat, "Neither of you belong here! Get your sister and leave now!"

Crap! She wants to murder me! I'm too young and beautiful to die! I have yet to marry Rin! Okay, I wanted to stop at Fox Boy, but I must fill her in as well, just until she decides not to kill me, anyways.

"Kagome can't leave, though!"

She didn't move, "Why?"

"She had kids here!"

"How many?"

"Who knows, dozens, maybe!" I responded in fear.

"Who's the father?"

This was my favorite part! I enjoy the varied reactions I receive from this, "Inuyasha is her mate for life!"

Her eye twitched, just like Fox Boy's did, "What?"

I give a wicked smile, "You heard me!" she wasn't mean, she just scared me. I should apologize for my honesty outburst, "I'm sor…"

"AHHHH!" Oh my, spirits are surrounding her! I'll save my sorry for later… I GOTTA RUN FOR IT!

---

I've been running for miles. I had to take a break every 5 minutes, though, since I'm running on nothing. I need food bad. Whoa, what the heck is that? Could it be? It is! It's a village! Success!

The village looks kinda nice from a distance. Since Squirrel Girl … err… _Fox Boy _said it was near that well, I can also go home! Yeah right. I have yet to accomplish _anything_ during my 'visit' here. It's surprising, though. I thought for sure Kagome would've caught me by now. Maybe she's engaging in activates I don't really want to think about with Inuyasha. Ugh…

I try to run down the hill and end up falling. So I'm basically rolling down the hill right about now, just hoping I don't go into the lakes next to a narrow path…

Crap. Just my luck. I fall head first into a deep river. Wouldn't you know… it's filled with fish. The same kind fish I had trouble with earlier… geeze.

"You okay over there?" a farmer asked.

"Yeah…" I told him as I get up. My outfit is wet yet again.

"Hey, you look a bit like Lady Kagome…"

"Dude," I interrupted, getting back on the path to go to the village, "don't even get me started. I'm sick of explaining."

"Explaining what? You aren't related to her, are you?" he asked.

He kept yelling at me, but I continued on my merry (I wish) way. But man, was he annoying. He could use some candy. Sugar makes everyone happy. Oh gosh, I bet these people don't even have ice cream! I'm not even going to go there.

I go to the center of the village and sigh. This place is like Barbie meets Hobo Town. This place is ugly and they need some money. Yet everyone is so nice. Too nice, in fact, I must end this happiness. It's making me sick, and I can't be sick on an empty stomach.

"People of this village!" I scream, getting everyone's attention. The only noise I hear is some baby crying loud. "I'm a Priest! FEED ME!"

They exchange looks and carry on with their days, not one person giving me food. Darn, I hate the feudal era.

"Ye there, Priest, come here." I look over at some old lady. Man, was she ugly! And what's up with the whole 'ye' thing? I think she has a lisp. I try not laugh and go to her. She freaks out, "Who ye be thinking ye are, coming to a village an' expecting ye to be fed?"

She _does _have a lisp. "I think I'm a Priest who wants food." I know I'm hungry, but if I had mints, I'd give them to Lady Lisp, because her breath stinks _that_ bad.

She nodded. "Would ye be related to Lady Kagome, by any chance?"

_Dear Lord, I thought Kagome only had guy's hearts, she has girls, too?_ What is she trying to do to me? That cruel sister! She knows how to put her brother to work. "Yes, I'm related to her."

She smiled, "Well then, you are welcome here at anytime! Let me give ye some of me stew."

"I… huh?" I could get food just from being Kagome's brother, not a priest? I'll try that sometime with someone else.

I had some stew, talked to Lady Lisp (avoiding breathing through my nose so I wouldn't smell anything), and even got an outfit!

"I'm sorry, Souta, but all I have left is Miko robes."

"Oh… that's nice," I tried it on for the lady that gave me nourishment, and I must admit, I looked good. I could pass as a very pretty girl. Ewe… I didn't just think that.

While Lady Lisp was sleeping (more like snoring while unconscious) I snuck out (not a big problem, since she had no door) and went into the woods on the trail that got me here. I backtracked big time and had to make up for lost ground. I also have some leftover bread, so that should last me a while. Right when I think all's good, I see an old friend.

It's none other than the Feather Chick! But she brought someone. He looks a tad like me, in that he has great hair, but he has a sharp pointy weapon (gulp). He looks like a ninja, like the ones in those action movies with assassins killing assassins.

Feather Chick looked over and grinded her teeth, "You!"

I laugh, "Hah, small world, eh Feather Chick? I see you still love make-up."

Ninja Dude looks puzzled, big surprise there, "Kagura, who's he? And why is he wearing Miko robes?"

I blush, remembering I still am wearing girl clothes, "I'm just passing through…"

"Wait! I want to kill you!" Feather Chick looks more like a demon, which scares me. Then a master idea pops into my head.

"Let's play a game!" I interject with a forced grin.

Ninja Dude arched an eyebrow, "What game?"

"Hide-and-Go-Seek is the game I was hoping we could play together!"

Feather Chick paused mid-stab, "How do you play?"

"Well, one person counts to a big number and everyone else hides. The 'seeker' must find all 'hiders' that are, well, hiding. Whoever is found first is the seeker for the next round. There's no killing or pain of any kind (Feather Chick coughed) involved in this game. So, do you two want to play, or are you… chicken?"

Ninja Dude dropped his weapon, "Well, I don't want to be a chicken…"

Feather Chick smirked, "Okay, let's play," she looked at me, "You can be seeker first. Count to 100, and no peaking!" she went on her feather, "Come on, Kohaku, let's hide!"

They both left me to count and I sighed. Those gullible saps, they have no idea what's about to hit them… I laugh in pure pity. I tricked them! They think I will find them when I don't want to find them, I wish to leave! I SHOULD BE EVIL!

Okay… I got that plan from a TV show… but the fact I'm _trying_ it is pure evil. To think that Kagome portraits me as naive….

_How pathetic. _

**---**

**I know, I know… I took so long to post I have to spend the rest of my life in a tank to risk being killed by angry readers. The reasons I stopped coming on are rather personal, the point is I am BACK! –Insert evil laugh here-. Any readers of my other fics **_**please **_**go look into my profile for what I plan on doing with them. As for everyone else who just reads this one: feel free to just wait for the update (which you won't have to wait years for – promise). Oh, and review of course ;) **


End file.
